The present invention relates to a door kit for installation across an opening formed through a wall of a building. More specifically, the present invention relates to a door kit that includes a power-operated door latch and a power-operated door operator.
Conventional door panels in residential buildings usually carry a mechanical lock that has an extendible and retractable bolt. To lock the door panel against unauthorized entry, the resident operates the lock to extend the bolt into a corresponding opening on the door jamb. To regain entry to the building through the doorway from the exterior thereof, a matched key is inserted into the lock and then turned to retract the bolt into the door panel. This allows the door panel to be swung freely under manual power to its open position. This type of system can be problematic for persons carrying awkward loads, such as grocery bags, because the process of finding the matched key, inserting it into the lock, and then turning it to retract the bolt usually requires the person to place their load on the ground. Also, properly aligning the key with the corresponding opening on the lock can be difficult for those with limited or impaired manual dexterity, such as the elderly or those suffering from certain physical disabilities.
To overcome the problems associated with conventional key-type locks, there have been provided manually operated remote controlled openers that use a portable IR or RF transmitter to actuate a power-operated door latching system. The advantage of such a system is that the door can be unlatched simply by pushing a button on the transmitter within a specified range of the latching system""s receiver. This can bc done fairly easily while carrying a load or by persons with limited or impaired dexterity. An example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,629.
As an alternative to using a manually operated remote controlled opener, U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,585 discloses the use of a portable transceiver carried by the person seeking entry and a fixed transceiver mounted on or adjacent the door frame. The fixed transceiver emits an interrogation signal over a limited area near the door panel that causes the portable transceiver to responsively emit a response signal back to the transceiver when in the aforementioned limited area. In response to receiving the response signal, the fixed transceiver then signals the door latch to unlatch the door panel. The advantage of this system is that there is no need for the person desiring entry to take an active role in the unlatching operation beyond simply carrying the portable transceiver into the limited area defined by the emissions of the fixed transceiver. The portable transceiver can be easily carried in the person""s pocket or handbag.
While both the manually operable remote transmitter-type system disclosed in the aforementioned ""629 patent and the transceiver-type system disclosed in the aforementioned ""585 patent make it easier for persons with difficulty operating conventional key-actuated locks (either as a result of having their hands occupied carrying a load or due to some form of physical impairment) to gain access into their residence, they do not provide any assistance in actually moving the door panel from the closed position thereof to the open position thereof after unlatching. For persons with physical disabilities, this can present another obstacle to easy passage into their residence.
A number of patent references, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,530, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated into the present application by reference, have disclosed the idea of retrofitting kits that provide a door operator, a door unlatching mechanism, and a remotely controlled actuating system for operating the operator and the unlatching mechanism. These retrofitting kits allow a person to approach the residential structure and initiate a door opening sequence by actuating a remote transmitter to signal the actuating system to unlatch the unlatching mechanism and cause the door operator to thereafter pivot the door panel under power. Thus, unlatching and opening of the door can be performed simply by depressing a button on the remote transmitter. The components of these retrofitting kits, however, are designed to be mounted on or adjacent to pre-existing door panels with most of the components thereof exposed. These retrofitting kits are not designed for efficient installation during initial construction of the residential structure. That is, installing a retrofitting kit on an exterior door assembly while constructing the residence complicates door construction for the contractor.
Consequently, there exists a need for an improved and door system that provides for powered unlatching and opening of the door panel and overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art systems discussed above.
To meet the need described above, the present invention provides a door kit for installation across an opening through which limited access is to be permitted formed through a wall of a building. Preferably, the door kit is sold pre-assembled for ease of installation. The type of building with which the door kit of the present invention is preferably used is a residential structure, such as a freestanding home, a condominium or an apartment. In addition, the term residential structure may be construed to include structures that are somewhat commercial in nature, but provide living quarters for people. For example, hotel or hospital rooms may be considered residential structures within the scope of the present invention, although hotels and hospitals are usually treated of being commercial in nature for zoning purposes and other regulatory matters. The present invention also contemplate that the door kit of the present invention could also be used in other settings. For example, the door kit could be used to provide limited access to a storeroom in a retail store, to an office in work environment, or to a secure area in an industrial setting. Additionally, the door kit could be used in the entryway of retail stores or restaurants.
The door kit comprises a frame constructed and arranged to be mounted along a peripheral edge of the aforesaid wall opening. The frame provides a doorway through which persons can travel. Usually, the frame will have a pair of vertically extending side jambs and an upper rail extending perpendicularly between the upper ends of the side jambs. However, the frame may take on other shapes and configurations. A door sill assembly with a thermal break may optionally be provided between the lower ends of the vertical side jambs for door kits that are going to be exposed to the weather.
A door panel that mounts to the frame for movement between (a) an open position wherein the door panel is moved away from the doorway to permit persons to travel therethrough and (b) a closed position wherein the door panel is moved into covering relation with respect to the doorway to prevent persons from travelling therethrough. The door panel may be a pivotally mounted door panel that swings between its opened and closed positions, such as a regular swing door or a balanced swing door, or it may be a sliding door panel that moves rectilinearly guided on tracks between its opened and closed positions. Also, the door kit may include a plurality of sliding or pivoting door panels instead of just a single door panel or the door panel may be a bi-fold door panel.
A power-operated door latch is carried by one of the door panel and the frame. The door latch is operable under power to selectively move between (a) a latched position wherein, when the door panel is in the closed position thereof, the door latch engages structure on the other of the door panel and the frame to releasably maintain the door panel in the closed position thereof, and (b) an unlatched position wherein the door latch is released to allow the door panel to move from the closed position thereof to the open position thereof. Preferably, the latch is carried by the frame because it is more difficult to supply power to components carried by a movable door panel. However, providing the door latch on the door panel is within the scope of the present invention. The kit also comprises a power-operated door operator that is operable under power to selectively move the door panel between the open and closed positions thereof. The power used to operate the operator and the latch is preferably electricity supplied from the residential structure""s electrical power supply. However, the present invention also contemplates supplying electricity to these components via a battery. Also, power may be supplied using hydraulic fluids or pneumatics.
A controlling system is communicated to the door latch and the door operator and has an input device that receives input signals. The input device may comprise a fixed receiver and remote transmitter, a card reader and coded card, a fixed and portable transceiver, a manual keypad, or any other suitable arrangement. The controlling system is adapted to cause the door operator to move the door panel between the open and closed positions thereof responsive to the input device receiving input signal. The controlling system is also adapted to operate the door latch so as to cause the door latch to move from the unlatched position thereof to the latched position thereof responsive to the input device receiving an input signal. The controlling system is adapted such that, at least when the door panel is in the closed position thereof with the door latch in the latched position thereof and an input signal is supplied to the input device, the controlling system determines whether the unlatching input signal is a valid access signal and then causes the door latch to move from the latched position thereof to the unlatched position thereof only if the input signal is determined to be a valid access signal. This prevents unauthorized passage through the doorway.
Incorporating each of these elements into a kit allows the entire system to be easily and quickly installed.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.